His Mate
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: Mates are for life. Once you mark someone as yours, they are yours and only yours forever, and vice versa.


Disclaimer; I do not own InuYasha

**His Mate **By RainyDayInNovember

_Mates. All dog demons (even the hanyous) are permitted to take mates. Most have their_

_pick, although some are paired at or before birth. Their fate is bittersweet; they are not_

_able to find someone they love to mate with, that is the bitter part. The sweet part, though,_

_is that they are already matched, so they do not have to choose between two different_

_people they love. They are paired from the start, and have no say in their fate, but they_

_are spared the heartache of decision. _

_I have no such luck._

_Mates are for life. Once you mark someone as yours, they are yours and only yours forever,_

_and vice versa. It puts a very literal meaning to the fraise "Choose wisely"_

_But how do you choose wisely between two people you love?_

_I have a tendancy for falling in love with mortal women. According to every demon I know,_

_falling in love is not wise at all. And with mortal women; apparently, it's absurd. But, what _

_I want to know is why you can't choose who you fall in love with? Why is it always Fate that _

_maps out your destiny? Everyone says that only you can choose the path your life will take. _

_I wonder if they were lying, joking, or just plain clueless._

_Why can't Fate take a break once and a while?_

_I wish I didn't have to choose between the two women I love. Although, technically, I_

_loved one woman and now love another. Is that possible? I wanted my first love to be_

_with me, but, really, I didn't consider her as a mate. Don't ask me why, I just realized_

_it. I wanted to be with her more than anything. Because she accepted me. She wanted_

_me. She was kind to me. I wanted her so badly._

_And then, she struck an arow through my heart. Literally. _

_And now, 50 years later, a girl from 500 years in the future traveled through a well, _

_and pulled the arrow out of my heart, and set me free; both literally and metiphorically._

_She reminded me so much of my first love, the one that betrayed me, that at first I_

_despised her. But I soon grew to care for her, I and I felt the need to protect her. The_

_need to protect her stayed, and along side it grew the need just to be with her. I was_

_in a daze whenever she wasn't by my side. Need quickly turned to love, but the need_

_stayed. And along came the want. And then the ideas._

_I had the idea of her being my mate._

_After I had my idea, things changed. I actually felt my heart flop any time she was near. _

_I grew restless at night with thoughts of her flying through my head. She was my breath_

_of air; my drink of water; my lifeline through everything. The only thing seperating us_

_was time. I stayed connected to her by the beads around my neck. I didn't quite grow_

_to love the beads. But they were the onlly thing that I had connected to her when she _

_was gone. They kept the bond between us. They were just one way that she controlled _

_me. I would always yield to that one command without choice. It was the only way I_

_didn't like for her to take my breath away. And, sometimes with her, I did something I _

_never thought myself capable to do._

_I sometimes forgot my first love_

_But only briefly. But the periods of time that my first love exited my mind grew longer,_

_and was replaced by the one I was actually able to hold near. My heart lost its pain._

_I finally felt like I was loved. I finally wanted to love. I wanted her to be my mate. I_

_was certain that I wanted her to be my mate. It got to the point that I needed her to_

_be my mate. I finally knew for certain that she was the one I wanted forever. I had_

_never wanted my first love to be by my side as I needed the futuristic girl._

_But I needed to know how she felt about me._

_Did she want to be held in my arms as much as I wanted to hold her? I doubted it._

_Why would she want me? She and I were the exact opposite. She was kind, sweet,_

_lovable, unselfish, polite, and everything good. I was rude, selfish, loud, and could _

_be a real pain in the ass at times. Basically, we were opposites._

_But opposites attract, right?_

_We did attract. It turned out that she had loved me for a long time, and was afraid_

_of the same thing that I was. _

_Rejection._

_We were both afraid of rejection from each other. I laugh now at how foolish we _

_were. How childish, confused, and in love we were and still are. But now, at least,_

_we know how much in love we are. Now she's my mate._

_Now she's mine forever. _

**I hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks**

**-RD**


End file.
